


Advice

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space mom Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Request: Shance, with space dad Shiro and space mom Lance giving pidge advice on Allura.OrShiro and lance giving relationship advice to pidge, while also reflecting on their own relationship too.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Advice

Lance gently applied more pressure to his lover's shoulders, slowly kneading out the knots in tense muscles there. Slowly rolling his hands in soothing motions as his lover hummed in approval underneath him. 

The door to the lounge opened, and Pidge walked in, looking so on edge and emotional that Lance's heart clenched at the sight. He tapped the side of his lover's neck twice and Shiro immediately sat up, following Lance's gaze to the girl.

The couple had a mental list of certain gestures that had come naturally to the pair when they needed to tell the other something quickly and discreetly. Two taps anywhere on the body, meant that something was wrong and needed the others full attention.

Both older men had a soft spot for Pidge, she was the youngest out of all of them, only being 16 after a year in space. She was wicked smart, but her temper and inability to always think things through reflected on how young she actually was, but sometimes the pair could swear that she handled things better than the rest of them. 

Pidge stood there awkwardly, not wanting to ask for comfort or affection in case she seemed needy. Yet Lance just smiled softly, understanding what she wanted as he pulled the young girl into his arms, before Shiro quickly brought the duo into his lap.

"Guys...I need help."

Her voice came out exhausted, the type of tone that shouldn't belong to someone of her age. The brunette just tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed gentle circles into the young girl's lower back as she fidgeted with her sleeves.

"Anything Kate," the eldest said, using her real name became a comforting or silent supportive action that let her know they were listening and cared. She perked up immediately and huddled closer into both men's arms.

"Recently, Allura has been very distant…and almost hesitant? I guess. I just...can't get her to do anything with me. Like, she barely talks to me anymore...and I don't know what happened or what I did to make her act like that." 

The eldest sighed, Allura was a complicated and very particular person. She is very caring but can also get so obsessed with something, that it blocks her ability to empathize or understand where the others are coming from. 

"She's probably just scared," Lance blurted out, deep in thought while two sets of eyes locked onto him. He shook his head and looked at the pidge, almost completely forgetting that Shiro was literally right next to him.

"When I first started my relationship with Shiro," he started, seemingly a lot more shy and vulnerable than the Lance they knew, "I was almost in this state of constant euphoria. It was great and he was perfect, I couldn't ask for anything more."

He failed to notice Shiro's slowly darkening cheeks as he continued, "But I thought things were almost too good to be true. Like maybe I'd been overlooking something or I'd eventually mess it up, like I do all things…."

A small hand intertwined with the brunettes as the youngest stared up at him with sad eyes. He just smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her head as Shiro continued staring at him, so attentive and focused that he'd probably break a blood vessel.

"So I started pushing him away. I was so worried that I'd mess things up, that I stopped thinking about how happy we were. I forced myself to distance myself from him so that when he did break up with me, it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Or maybe she just doesn't want you to get hurt," a deep voice beside Lance said, "maybe she's just worried that something will happen to her, and she wants to protect you as much as she can."

Blue eyes trained on his lover, they'd worked through their insecurities and made up for their faults. Yet that didn't make it any easier when actually talking about the fears that still nagged at the back of their heads.

"I know I do," Shiro said just above a whisper. 

"But that's not her decision!"

Pidge stared up at the gray eyed male with determination clear in her eyes. Her hands were tightening within lances own and he could see her getting increasingly emotional.

"She can't protect me, I'll do what I want to and she needs to accept that risk. We all do, because any day now we could be gone and I want to savor the most of it."

Lance nodded against Shiro's shoulder and saw those gorgeous stormy eyes clouding in thought. Pidge had tears in her eyes but there was a fire burning behind them, "I need to tell her this, because I don't want to waste anymore time on something like this. I want my last memories of her to be happy and warm."

"You two really are the space mom and dad," pidge said underneath her breath as Lance and Shiro both reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Lance getting the left with Shiro got the right, before they both leaned in to press a kiss to her cheeks. 

Pidge just giggled before she made her way toward the door before she looked back, "I'll tell you how it goes." Lance sat with a small smile as pidge raced off to go tell her lover her new found revaluation. 

The brunette sat against the older man's chest and sighed, something heavy and sad resting over him that he couldn't shake.

"You can't protect me from everything you know," Lance said as he pressed gentle kisses to each of Shiro's knuckles. A deep sigh came from behind him, accompanied by arms tightening around his waist as a kiss was planted on his head. 

"I know," came the quiet reply, "but you can't keep questioning your place in my life. I love you and only you, so stop thinking that you're not good enough for me. I'm not going anywhere Lance," he said as he pressed his hand against the engagement ring that Lance wore around his neck.

It wasn't that they didn't want their team to know about their engagement, but it was nice to keep some privacy about their relationship. Lance turned around softly to press a chaste kiss to his lovers lips, which the other quickly deepened. Shiro nipped at Lance's bottom lip as the brunette's soft hands traveled underneath his shirt to enclose on the similar ring that Shiro also wore around his neck. 

"You'd make a wonderful father you know," Lance said as he pulled away, still staying in the sweet embrace of his lover. Shiro seemed to ponder the thought before he smiled and trailed kisses down Lances neck, "and you'd make a wonderful mother." 

The blue eyed male rolled his eyes at his fiance's teasing tone but didn't object, he knew the minute he started dating Shiro that he'd play the wife in their relationship. "Damn right I would, but I'm not going to stay home all day and cook you dinner when you get home like a housewife." Shiro pulled Lance in for another kiss which soon failed because they couldn't stop smiling. 

"But my love," shiro cooed into the crook of Lances neck before he lowered his voice, "I could totally come home to you in nothing but an apron and push you up against the counter-"

Lances hand enclosed over his mouth as the brunettes cheeks turned a pretty shade of red. As much as Lance flirted, he was more shy when it came to being flirted back at or anything sexual which Shiro found absolutely adorable.

Shiro licked Lance's hand and the brunette quickly squeaked as he pulled his now saliva covered palm away with a weak glare before he was being barraged with wet kisses and roaming fingers which were more teasing than anything sexual.

"Takashi, bad!" The brunette cried out as Shiro's hands roamed up from his hips to tickle his side's. The older man finally let go when Lance was getting teary eyed from laughing so hard, sitting up as he straddled the brunettes thighs. 

"You used my real name," shiro said with a bright smile, he had been urging Lance to call him his real name everywhere instead of just in private. Lance has been hesitant because he didn't want the others to get jealous because Shiro only allowed Lance to call him that.

The younger male drummed his fingers against Shiro's hips, flushing gently at being called out. "I'm sorry! Wait, you want me to call you that! That's good, uh, I'm rambling aren't I? If something could just swallow me up and kill me right now, that'd be great." The brunette said as he covered his beet red face with his hands from embarrassment while Shiro laughed above him.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lovers cheek after he pried Lances hands away. "You're too cute," shiro said lovingly as Lance's ears quickly matched the rest of his face. "I am not," said Lance, which came out weak to even his ears.

Shiro hummed as he pulled Lance up into his lap, he was the luckiest man in the world he thought as he looked at Lance to see pure affection and love swirling in those gorgeous blue eyes. "I love you more than anything," he said as he leaned their foreheads together and pressed lance closer to him.

"My love for you is immeasurable, Takashi." 

The couple stayed there contentedly, basking in the silence and intimacy of the moment. It was that moment, that they knew that as long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! I didn't like it at first, but I really liked the ending. Hope you all enjoyed it too! 
> 
> Side note: I should stop writing at 3 am.


End file.
